


finding happiness together

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Angst, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: a glimpse into Rey and Ben's life after Exegol(just me writing Reylo fluff and the ending that they both deserved)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Rey’s eyes flicker open. The first rays of sunlight are beaming through the window and are dancing over her face relentlessly. 

Sleepiness hits her again and she turns away with a groan, snuggling closer into her pillow and reaching out to pull Ben closer.  
Her mind is still hazy from sleep, so it takes her a few moments to realize that Ben isn’t sleeping next to her. 

Her eyes fly open again and Rey sits up, groaning. She rubs her eyes and pulls her legs closer. Her blanket falls down, leaving her to the cold morning and giving her goosebumps. 

One glimpse at her datapad tells her that she slept more than five hours tonight. She couldn’t even remember the last time she has slept more than four hours, let alone a full night.  
Even after almost a full night of sleep Rey still feels exhausted and weariness takes hold of her again. 

Rey turns her head to find Ben’s side of their bed empty.  
Still warm under her touch and messy from a night full of sleep. He must have gotten up only some minutes ago, letting her get some well-earned sleep. 

With a stiffled yawn Rey gets up and throws a loose jacket out of soft wool over her sleeping clothes.  
Quietly she makes her way to the nursery, only to find their daughter’s cradle empty.  
She smiles softly, knowing exactly where Ben and their daughter are. 

Rey finds them outside their small house. The sun is about to rise bathing everything in a golden light.  
The air is still chilly from the night before.  
Rey hears birds chirping and a soft breeze rustling through the trees mingling with the sound of waves peacefully crashing onto the beach. 

Ben is standing there slowly rocking their tiny daughter to sleep while humming a sweet melody. He is carefully cradling her in his arms touching her head lightly.  
He turns around when he notices her force-signarure. 

"Morning sleepy-head“ Ben teases with a smile. He is clearly as exhausted and tired as she feels. 

His hair is a mess and he has dark circles under his eyes. His long shirt is crinkled and dirty from whatever food he tried to feed her.  
His eyes, however, still twinkle with the same happiness since the day she has told him that they were going to be parents. 

Rey gives him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiles at their daughter in his arms. She is about to fall asleep, her tiny hands wrapping carefully around her father‘s finger.  
She has rosy cheeks and wears a content smile. She has dark, wavy hair and big ears that remind her already so much of her father. 

"Why are you up? She didn’t cry last night…“ Rey asks quietly, already knowing his answer.  
"I couldn’t sleep and needed to make sure that she is okay“ he replies while still rocking her gently.

"I know“ Rey nods, her eyes often. She knows what he is worrying about. She has already noticed this behaviour during her pregnancy.  
Rey remembers how caring and overprotective he was, always making sure that she was fine and cared for.  
Every night he would hold her tight in his arms and makes sure that her nightmares wouldn’t come back to haunt her.  
Every night he would cradle her bump and reach out in the Force to make sure their unborn daughter was alright. He would talk to her quietly and wrap her gently in the Force, protecting her from any harm in the world. 

Ben always had waited until he thought that she was asleep, but Rey was always wide awake and could remember every promise he ever whispered to their unborn daughter, her heart aching with love every time she remembers them. 

After giving birth Ben couldn’t leave their tiny daughter alone for more than a few hours. Always cheking on her and keeping her close to him.  
Especially when she is fussing and crying. He always takes her into his arms and reaches out into the Force to make sure that she is okay.  
That she is protected from whatever could linger in the shadows. 

Rey knows what he fears. She still remembers one time when Leia had told her about a dark presence grooming her during her pregnancy with Ben and the voices and nightmares he had to endure during his childhood. 

She understands him, his fears and worries perfectly and it makes her heart ache that he is still afraid that he or his past could hurt their daughter....even though he hasn’t been tempted by the darkside for more than five years now and has spend so much time and effort on rebuilding the galaxy.

Wounds take time to heal, Rey knows for sure. She is still struggling and will be for a long time, just like Ben who lived so long under the burden of the dark side, regrets still tormenting him.  
Now five years later they are healing together, especially with their daughter having arrived only three months ago.  
She wishes she could take his fears to make it easier for him. 

Carefully Rey takes their sleeping daughter into her arms, pulling her close and squeezing Ben’s hand gently.  
"She is okay. She is safe with us“ Rey tell him quietly and sends him warmth and comfort through their bond. 

Ben nods and pulls her into a hug. "I know, sweetheart. I just want to make sure…“ he trails off.  
Rey closes her eyes, breathing in his scent. She just hopes one day his fears will be gone. 

"Let’s go back to bed“ she looks up to him. "You must be tired.“ He tilts his head, slowly running his hand through her messy hair. "I am. I’ve never been so tired in my life, but it’s worth it, my two girls are so worth it.“ 

He kisses her gently on her forehead and pushes a loose strand behind her ear. "I’ve never been happier, Rey. This right here is all I ever need, holding my two girls in my arms.“

Rey’s heart is full of love. "Me too“ she simply answers, knowing too well that he can sense her love through their bond.  
The Force is humming between them peacefully.  
They stay like this for what seems like a lifetime watching the sun slowly rise over the nearby ocean. 

Eventually Ben lets go off her and leads them back into their house.  
He settles into their bed, pulling Rey into his arms.  
Their daughter is sleeping soundly on his chest, tucked into a soft blanket.  
Rey closes her eyes for one moment, lost into his scent and the warmth of his body while Ben is carefully stroking her hair. 

Rey opens her eyes again and marvels at her small family she never thought she would ever have so many years ago on Jakku.  
She is more tired and exhausted than she has ever been before, her hair and clothes are a mess, she hasn’t showered in days and hasn’t slept in months, but she has never been happier in her life....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have written a short second chapter as prologue ^^ idk it's just fluff

Ben is snoring peacefully next to her. Night has fallen hours ago but Rey can’t find sleep. She has been turning restlessly for some time like she has for the last couple of weeks. 

Her hand is lying on her flat belly and she reaches into the Force. A tiny flicker of life welcomes her, burning brightly in the darkness.   
It still makes her gasp in awe since she discovered it some moments ago.   
It has been obvious for weeks, especially now that she can feel her baby’s presence in the Force, but she didn‘t notice until tonight. 

She had been feeling tired and restless for days, blaming her exhaustion on stressful days and sleepless nights.   
She had played it down for weeks until she couldn’t ignore it anymore.   
She couldn’t find sleep and had reached into the Force, a faint flicker of life that wasn’t there before had made her gasp. 

Her mind is swirling. She can’t form a coherent thought. She has never pictured herself as mother, insecurity and panic rush through her body.   
Her mind wanders to the lonely nights on Jakku waiting for her family that would never come back. The suffocating feeling of loneliness and hopelessness she has been through in her childhood gets a hold of her once again drowning out the happiness she should be feeling. 

She feels lost even though she has no reason to. Ben, her other half of her soul, is here with her and won’t leave. She doesn’t feel ready for pregnancy and motherhood, any of it but she knows she will give everything for their child. 

She must have made some noise, or Ben has felt her worries through their bond, because she feels him stir against her side. 

"Hey“ Ben nuzzles his head into her shoulder and kisses her lazily. His dark voice sounds coarse and sleepy.

His soft lips on her neck make her heart flutter. She sighs and melts into his touch. She feel his love tumbling through their bond, comforting her aching heart and worries. 

"Why are you awake?“ 

She hums just in response, her voice might betray her and she doesn’t want him to worry about her insecurities. 

Ben pulls her into his warm embrace, closer than before, not letting go of her. She knows he has felt her worries and irritation, his mind pushes gently against hers. Lying to him is pointless. 

"I couldn’t sleep." She murmures into the darkness instead.

Ben intertwines their hands and leans his head against her shoulder.   
She feels his steady breath against her naked skin and cuddles instinctively against his warm body. She feels calm and safe in his arms only, it feels like home to her. 

"Have you been crying?“ He asks suddenly. She feels his concern flicker through their bond. 

Rey shakes her head and swallows hard. 

"Sweetheart, don’t lie to me.“ His tone is soft and she turns to face him. Ben reaches out and wipes her silent tears away. She hadn’t even noticed her tears. 

"I am just thinking about something.“

He doesn't answer. She knows he doesn’t believe her. His eyes are full of concern and love, but he won‘t push her. 

"You can tell me everything.“ He tells her quietly and cups her face with his warm hands. 

"I know.“ _I will tell you soon, but I don’t know how._

She doesn’t feel ready to tell him, she doesn’t know how to tell him. They have never talked about having children before even though more than four years have passed since they have finally found each other. 

Ben waits for her to say something when she doesn’t he just pulls her to his chest.   
Her head is resting on his warm chest while his hands run gently over her back.   
Rey closes her eyes and listens to his steady heartbeat. Comfort reaches her through their bond, wrapping around her like a soft blanket. She sighs and relaxes into his touch. 

She thinks about their unborn child, just a faint flicker in the Force yet she would already give her life to protect their baby.

She thinks of black haired children running around the tiny home they had build by themselves.   
She thinks of Ben being caring and loving father to them, always making sure that they are safe and protected. Not repeating the past mistakes from his childhood. 

She pictures Ben showing their children how to pilot the Falcon. She pictures him showing their children how to braid hair… She smiles at that thought and her worries are gone as if they had never existed. 

_"You’re going to be a good father.“_

Ben stills for a moment, holding his breath. His eyes widen in surprise.   
Kriff. She didn’t mean to send that thought through their bond. Her heart is racing when she slowly meets his eyes. 

"Ben.“ 

"Do you want children? We never talked about it, but I’m fine with having children.“ He starts babbling, running his hands through his hair.   
"It doesn’t have to be now, when you feel ready..“ 

"Ben, stop talking.“ She interrupts him with a calm voice even though her heart is beating fast against her ribcage.

His soft eyes meet hers and he nods slowly. She feels uncertainty flicker through their bond. 

Rey takes a breath to steady herself. There is no going back now. "I didn’t mean to send you that thought through the bond.“ 

"Oh“ he breathes. 

"But I need to tell you anyway. Ben, I’m pregnant.“ She squeezes his hand gently and waits for his response. Her excitement pulses through their bond. 

Ben’s world comes to a halt. His mouth opens in surprise and stares at her for a moment. Disbelief and surprise flicker in his eyes. 

"You’re pregnant“ he repeats slowly, surprise turning into joy on his face.   
Rey nods, trying to hold back a grin. 

Suddenly Ben breaks into a big smile and he lunges forward and kisses her thoroughly.   
She feels him grin against her lips and his excitement rushing through their bond.   
He trails lazy kisses down her jaw and neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. 

"Ben“ she gasps and laughs. She runs his hands through his soft hair.

"This is the happiest moment of my life.“ He tells her in between kisses. His joy rushes through their bond, consuming her. 

He stops for a moment, his hands roaming down her body until they come to a halt on her still-flat belly. He gently pushes her shirt up and reaches out into the Force. 

Ben is quiet for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration before he looks up to her again.   
His eyes are glistening in awe when he feels the faint flicker of life of their unborn baby for the first time. 

"I love you“ he kisses her gently and pulls her into his arms. She nuzzles against his warm body with a big grin on her face. The Force is buzzing in happiness and excitement around them. 

"You were not crying because of...?" He doesn't finish his question. 

'No. Of course not.“ She pauses and adds. "I was just overwhelmed for a moment. I never thought I would have a family of my own one day.“   
She confesses into the darkness while Ben tightens his arms around her, reassuring her that he is always there for her. 

"What if I am not a good mother? I never had parents myself-“ her voice breaks.

"You’re gonna be an amazing mother, I just know.“ He nuzzles his head into her shoulder and kisses her skin.   
She swallows hard and pushes her worries away. 

„Sweetheart, don’t doubt yourself. We’re going to do this together.“ 

„I know.“ Rey is quiet for a moment. She knows he is right. She still can't wrap her mind around it. They are going to be parents after everything have been through and... she couldn't feel happier about how it all played out. 

"I hope our baby has your hair and eyes.“ She sends him a picture of a small child with dark but soft eyes, ears sticking out from black, tousled hair. Ben chuckles against her skin. 

"I hope our baby has your freckles and cute nose. Your fierce temper and kind heart.“ Love blooms in her heart. This right here is how it should have been all along. 

His hand finds her abdomen and he wraps their unborn child protectively in the Force. It took them years to heal from past mistakes and move on to a bright future, but they managed to find so much happiness and love along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Solo would have been an amazing dad ... nobody can change my mind  
> (maybe I'll post a second chapter about Rey telling him that she is pregnant and the Resistance finding out if I figure out how to post a second chapter(lol) and if I'm contend with the story after rewriting)


End file.
